Love Rivals
by Alicee-chan
Summary: Lucy Heartfilla and Natsu Dragneel have been a team ever since they met. Lisanna Strauss is Natsu's childhood friend and she's had a major crush on him ever since they found the egg. Now that the two girls have met and got off on the wrong side. They will take any circumstances to get Natsu for themselves, even if it means murder.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a story that I wrote a summary for about …. Maybe 3 years ago. Let's hope it goes well for the sake of little 9-10 year old me. This is the first of my many AU fanfictions, so I hope you'd R & R. I have some writing skills, but they're not as good as maydayparade8123. (Check her out! You Percy Jackson fans out there, this is the perfect place to go.) I hope I don't offend anyone. NaLu and NaLi battle, if you want to get into specifics. BTW I ramble on a lot, so my stories may be short because I don't want to ramble on and on and on… There I go again… TTwTT

Summary: Lucy Heartfilla and Natsu Dragneel have been a team ever since they met. Lisanna Strauss is Natsu's childhood friend and she's had a major crush on him ever since they found the egg. But now the two girls have met and got off on the wrong side. They will take any circumstances to get Natsu for themselves, even if it means murder.

Warning: Mild cursing, some flashback of self-harm and seductive girls.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters I have adopted for this fanfiction. Only the characterizations and plot are merely mine. Mrs. Layla and Coach Clint are mine. But free to use, if you give credit. _

**A Mysterious Package… From Elfman?!**

"Oy, Lucy! Hurry up!" Lucy awoke with a start and fell off her bed. THUD. _Is this a dream or what? That can't be Natsu outside, can it? _Lucy grabbed the edge of her bed, pulled herself up and peeked out the window. _Holy crap, it is! … No. It's probably just a dream. _

"LUCY! GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM! YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HERE TO PICK YOU UP!" _Land lady's never in my dreams, which means it's real. _She looked at her clock that said: 9:46. _Crap! I'm late! _

Two seconds later, Lucy runs down the stairs and into the front yard with toast in her mouth.

She was still fixing her uniform; a white button-up shirt under a dark blue blazer with golden frills and buttons, a black tie neatly tied under the blazer and a dark blue plaid skirt that ended 3 inches above the knee. She always had her black boots, whip and keys that her mother had given her before she died two days later.

"God damnit Natsu," Lucy spoke as soon as she was in front of him.

"Lucy's hair is messy." Natsu always made obvious points out.

"I know that." Lucy quickly grabbed a tuft of her blonde hair and wrapped a blue ribbon around, securing it. "Let's go. We'll be late." She started walking away and toward the school that was across the street. Natsu strides up next to her.

"Hehe. Lucy doesn't know." "Lucy doesn't know what's going on. Ha-ha."

Lucy whipped her head over to the pink-haired boy next to her. "What are you talking about?"

"Lu-chan!" A short blue-haired girl bounced up to Lucy and Natsu. "Rare to see you here."

"Well, it is school, isn't it, Levy?" Lucy tilted her head in confusion.

"Are you joking?" Levy looked Lucy from head to toe. "Why are you wearing your uniform? You don't need to wear it today."

"Is today a free-dress day? I didn't get notified." Lucy heard stifled laughter behind her.

"Hey, Natsu… Did you know about this?" Lucy had a crazy psychopath face on her now.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LUCY FELL FOR IT!" Natsu ran around the street, kicking up dust everywhere.

"Grrrr Natsu! I'll get you for this!" Lucy laughed and ran after him.

"Lu-chan, wait! Now that you're here, you could help! We could use Natsu's and your help." Levy jerked her head back at the school that now had iron poles everywhere. "Oh-no! Mr. Redfox is decorating! I must go, please help, Lu-chan!" With that, she ran back to the school.

"Ah! Wait up!" Lucy looked back at Natsu. "You're coming to help as punishment."

"EH? NO." Even though he said that, he followed her involuntarily.

As they entered the school, a young girl with dark blue twintails crashed into Natsu.

"Are you okay Wendy?" Natsu gently picked her up and set her down in front of Lucy.

"Mhmm, I-I'm fine." Wendy blushed and looked away.

_Weird, _Lucy thought, _Doesn't she like Romeo? Why would she blush at Natsu? He's mine and mine only!_

"So, Wendy, what's going on?" Lucy looked around the decorate hallways and classrooms. "Is there a school festival?"

Wendy nodded. "Yep. Principle Makarov told us to do it this morning. It was very last minute. By the way, why are you wearing your uniform? Oh! Did Levy ask you to help? Perfect! Erza's in our classroom waiting for you. Here you go Lucy!" She handed Lucy a poorly wrapped package. "It's from Elfman."

_Elfman? _"Elfman, you say? Thanks." Lucy broke away from Natsu and headed down the hall to her classroom.

"Fabulous." A smile crept up her face as she watched Lucy walk down the dark hallway from the shadows. "Just fabulous."

_What do you think? Please R&R, favorite and follow! Thanks!  
~Alicee-chan_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is a story that I wrote a summary for about …. Maybe 3 years ago. Let's hope it goes well for the sake of little 9-10 year old me. This is the first of my many AU fanfictions, so I hope you'd R & R. I have some writing skills, but they're not as good as maydayparade8123. (Check her out! You Percy Jackson fans out there, this is the perfect place to go.) I hope I don't offend anyone. NaLu and NaLi battle, if you want to get into specifics. BTW I ramble on a lot, so my stories may be short because I don't want to ramble on and on and on… There I go again… TTwTT

_Sorry I haven't been updating! It's just important exams and . . . . Stuff! I LOST MY INSPIRATION AND THEN I COULDN'T FIND IT! WAhhhh. Well I'll let you read now. _

Summary: Lucy Heartfilla and Natsu Dragneel have been a team ever since they met. Lisanna Strauss is Natsu's childhood friend and she's had a major crush on him ever since they found the egg. But now the two girls have met and got off on the wrong side. They will take any circumstances to get Natsu for themselves, even if it means murder.

Warning: Mild cursing, some flashback of self-harm and seductive girls.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters I have adopted for this fanfiction. Only the characterizations and plot are merely mine. Mrs. Layla and Coach Clint are mine. But free to use, if you give credit._

A Fight Between A Silicone Cross-Dresser and A Grandma?

Lucy turned. _I thought I heard a voice. Must've been my imagination. _The lights flickered. Lucy felt a breeze on her neck. She stopped and turned into the scariest, darkest and creepiest classroom in the whole school. Hers.

"You've finally made it." A silhouette of a female sat in the middle of the room. The only light of the only window shone on the figure, showing scarlet hair.

"Stop with the act Erza. You're not in the theatre anymore. They kicked you out remember?" Lucy flicked on the light switch. It took about 10 seconds for them to awaken.

"Um, right. Now I see Wendy's given you the package." Erza stared at Lucy with her beautiful stony eyes.

"I guess I'll open it?" Lucy's nimble hands quickly tore off the crumpled silver wrapping that held a mirror set in a golden frame with sapphire. Lucy turned it over to find an engraving: _My dear sister is gone. My dear sister has changed. Looking behind me is the future that holds the truth. ~Lisa/._ The rest was blurred out.

"Lisa? Is that someone we know?" Lucy asked Erza, who had a concerned face.

"N-no." "W-we should go now. Levy needs us." Erza pushed Lucy out and slammed the door behind them.

"Oh. Okay."

"ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE FRONT! THERE IS A FESTIVAL!"

Lucy and Erza ran to the door and burst through it. Lucy collapsed onto a girl with short white hair that resembled Mirajane, while Erza landed perfectly on her feet. The white haired girl shoved Lucy off of her with a grunt and pushed her onto the ground.

"Oof! Hey!" Lucy barely stopped herself before landing in a mud puddle.

"Well excuse me. Who was the one who fell on me? Are you seriously that desperate, even enough to jump girls?" The white haired girl poked Lucy's breasts. "I bet they're fake. I sure feel silicone! What are you, a cross-dresser?"

"WHAT? Says who you… you Grandma!" Lucy was really red now.

"Silicone Cross-dresser!"

"Grandma!"

This went one for about forever until 'Grandma' pushed away and called Lucy a faggot and disappeared into the crowd that was forming in the yard.

"THAT NERVE!" Lucy pouted and went to go stand by Natsu for whatever reason Makarov called them out.

"SO. THIS IS THE NEW STUDENT! LISANNA STRAUSS!" Makarov pulled the curtains open and revealed. . . 'Grandma'.

"HER?!" Lucy's jaw dropped to the ground.

_DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN. Please R & R, fave and follow! Thanks!  
~Alicee-chan =^w^=_


End file.
